pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style)
Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Jane Mancini and Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) See Also *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:Bright Heart Raccoon and Sally Cat Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Alyson court